Miraculous Love Story Adrienette
by adrien.agrestee
Summary: This story is about how one day marinette saves adrien from a robotic monster and after that day, adrien cant stop thinking about marinette, will adrien confess his love to her? read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Adrien and Marinette Love Story

Chapter 1 Instagram:

Adrien grabbed his fencing bag and walked torwards the main hall. He made a small entry in his shirt for Plagg to fly into before leaving for his fencing lesson. As he got in the car, Natalie would read off his days schedule for him. Mostly boring things anyway, Piano lessons, Chines lessons, Fencing and then another Photoshoot. But after the day had been over. Adrien was always excited to go and see his lady.

Adrien arrived at his fencing class early enough to stop at the famous Dupain-Cheng Bakery. He pulled a $5 bill and walked in. The bakery was quite wide. silver pans with fresh baked bread sat on the granite counter. Muffins stacked on top of one another next to the pies on the pure white shelves. Adrien loved the smell the bakery threw into Adrien's sences.

"Hi -Cheng" Adrien greeted Tom

"Hello Adrien! back again for your daily lemon bread?" Tom asked grabbing a paper sack to put the lemon bread in.

"Yes sir!" Adrien said handing the bill to Tom.

"Thank Si-" Adrien was cut off when he heard a blood hurtling scream come from upstairs. Marinette's room.

"Dad!" Marinette came tumbling down the Ladder to her room.

Adrien just stared at marinette. He had never seen Marinette with her hair down. he smiled nicely at her and returned back to purchasing his lemon bread. once he had paid, he turned to Marinette.

"Hey Marinette!" he waved.

"A-Adrien!? Hi!" she said getting up quickly, throwing her hair into a ponytail before walking torwards the counter.

"What a-are you doing h-here?" she asked almost tripping over a stool.

He giggled. " Picking up some daily lemon bread, But i gotta get back to my fencing lesson, see you tomorrow Marinette! Thank you Mr. Dupain-Cheng!" Adrien walked out. While Marientte started to internally scream. She practically fainted on her floor. _Adrien just talked to me..Adrien just TALKED TO ME! I HAVE TO CALL ALYA!_

Marinette pulled out her phone and dialed Alya. Ring..Ring... no answer.

"Huh..Maybe shes busy with her blog." Marinette set down her phone.

Then, Marinette Heard a loud Bang outiside and saw adrien Laying on the curb ...

Next Chapter Soon


	2. Chapter 2 Adrien's new Lady?

Chapter 2, "Adriens 2nd lady?"

Marinette heard so much comotion outside. She looked out her window to see adrien laying on the curb. Marinette bolted down stairs and out the bakery shop. _ADRIEN! OH MY GOD!_

" Tikki, SPOTS ON!" Marinette screamed. but nothing happened.

"Marinette I'm too tired from the _Last_ akuma, you're going to have to take this one on your _own_ " Tikki exclaimed.

 _What?! I can't do that! okay okay first I have to get Adrien out of here!_

Marinette picked up Adrien putting one arm around her shoulder and her arm around his.

 _THIS IS AMAZING HE SMELLS SO GOOD! NO! Marinette! focus! you have to get Adrien to saftey! but OMFG HE SMELLS LIKE A DREAM!_

Marinette set Adrien down on the porch of the bakery. he had a bloody scratch mark on his arm. after looking, marinette noticed another, then another, 3 bloody scratch marks. Whatever did this to Adrien was big and dangerous!

"M-Marinette? w-what happened?" Adrien said

"Dont worry! I'm gonna get you out of he-"

Marinette was cut off by a SUV flying by her. a huge robotic monster was loose in Paris. and if Ladybug nor Chatnoir could be there? she would do it herself!

"Stay here! Don't move!" Marinette ran inside, grabbed a scarf, a fishing hook and a muffin...she was hungry.

she ran outside and knelt next to Adrien.

"Umm why do you have a scarf, fishing hook, and a muffin?" Adrien wondered

Marinette wrapped the scarf around the fishing hook, looped, pulled and viola!

"Its a YO-YO, like Ladybugs!" She said proudly

"eh..more less...and ladybug is a SUPERHERO, your a school girl. Chatnoir will be here annnyy minute to rescue yo- I MEAN us! so just go inside and ill get home!" Adrien statted as he began to get up.

Marinette stood up and kicked Adrien back to his spot on the porch.

"Regualar school girl huh?" Marinette said as she ran torward the monster.

"MARIENTTE NO!" Adrien screamed watching the girl.

Marinette jumped on the hood of the SUV, twirling the Yo-Yo. sure Ladybug's yo-yo was magic. But if Tikki thinks Marinette can do it, she will sure try. Robo Bot swung his fist at Marinette she jumped throwing her scarf hook onto his metal fist. hooked, she swung on top of Robo's Head. opening his batter compartment, pulling out the battery and throwing it on the ground, breaking the battery, when the akuma flew out. Marinette triple backflipped off the robot, catching the akuma in her hands on the way down. she opened her side bag with tikki inside and out the akuma inside so she could de-evilise it later.

When she looked up at Adrien, His mouth was dropped to the porch cement. He was in "awe". Suddenly Robo bot started falling torwards Adrien, _"_ ADRIEN LOOKOUT!" Marientte ran torward Adrien as FAST as she could, she jumped and pushed Adrien out of the way. enough time before Robo bot fell on the ground. Marinette got up, helping up Adrien.

/Adrien POV\\\

 _I don't know what to say. shes Amazing! she beat Robo-bot faster then me or Ladybug._ Adrien stared at Marinette. he never thought that Marinette, The Shy, Clumsy, Cute girl that sat behind him in Biology would be able to defeat one of Hawkmoth's villians. he was in shock...

"Marinette? That was amazing.."


End file.
